scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Tigger King
TheBeckster1000's first spoof of The Lion King. Cast *Zazu - Rabbit (Pooh) *Mufasa - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Rafiki - Friar Tuck (Robin Hood) *Sarabi - Miss Kitty (Fievel Goes West) *Baby Simba - Baby Shere Khan *Scar - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Young Simba - Young Shere Khan (Jungle Cubs) *Gopher - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Young Nala - Young Tigress (Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Scroll) *Sarafina - Shira (Ice Age: Continental Drift) *Shenzi - Mahra (Jungle Cubs) *Banzai - Stan (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *Ed - Heff (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *Hyenas - Troublesome Trucks (Thomas & Friends) *Chameleon - Mike (Monsters Inc) *Wildebeests - Grasshoppers (A Bug's Life) *Vultures/Buzzards - Vultures (Thomas and Friends) *Timon - Gopher (Pooh) *Pumbaa - Eeyore (Pooh) *Adult Simba - Tigger (Pooh) Gallery Rabbit in The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Rabbit as Zazu Bagheera the Black Panther.jpg|Bagheera as Mufasa Robin Hood Disney Friar Tuck.jpg|Friar Tuck as Rafiki Miss Kitty.png|Miss Kitty as Sarabi it's_baby_shere_khan_by_kateflynn_d8rj4lf-pre.jpg|Baby Shere Khan as Baby Simba Prince John Disney.jpg|Prince John as Scar Shere Khan teenage.png|Young Shere Khan as Young Simba Flik (Dave Foley).png|Flik as Gopher Tigress-young.jpg|Young Tigress as Young Nala Shira-ice-age-continental-drift-78.2.jpg|Shira as Sarafina Mahra.jpg|Mahra as Shenzi Stan the Woozle.jpeg|Stan as Banzai Heff Heffalump.png|Heff as Ed ToadStandsBy98.png|Troublesome Trucks as Hyenas Mike Wazowski (ROVIO).png|Mike as Chameleon Grasshoppers.png|Grasshoppers as Wildebeests ThomasandtheGoldenEagle87.png|Vultures as Vultures/Buzzards Gopher in The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Gopher as Timon Eeyore25.png|Eeyore as Pumbaa Tigger DOC Mc.png|Tigger as Adult Simba Movie Used: *The Lion King (1994) Footage: Disney *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) *Christopher Robin (2018) *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) *Seasons of Giving (1999) *The Book of Pooh: Stories from the Heart (2001) *A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) *Springtime with Roo (2004) *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) *Super Sleuth Christmas Movie (2007) *Tigger & Pooh and a Musical Too (2009) *Super Duper Super Sleuths (2010) *Winnie the Pooh Discovers the Seasons (1981) *Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore (1983) *Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue (1990) *Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too (1991) *Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh (1996) *A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving (1998) *A Valentine for You (1999) *Welcome to Pooh Corner (1983) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988) *The Book of Pooh (2001) *My Friends Tigger & Pooh (2007) *The Jungle Book (1967) *Jungle Cubs (1990) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *Robin Hood (1973) *A Bug's Life (1998) *Monsters, Inc. (2001) *Handy Manny (2006) Universal Studios *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) 20th Century Fox *Ice Age 4: Continental Drift (2012) Thomas and Friends *A Surprise for Percy (Alec Baldwin) *Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Trust Thomas (George Carlin) *Tale of the Brave (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas and the Golden Eagle (Michael Brandon) Chapman Entertainment * Roary the Racing Car (2007) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Scenes *The Tigger King part 1 - “The Circle of Life” *The Tigger King part 2 - Prince John and Bagheera’s Conversation *The Tigger King part 3 - Shere Khan’s First Day *The Tigger King part 4 (B) - “The Morning Report” *The Tigger King part 5 - Prince John and Shere Khan’s Conversation *The Tigger King part 6 - “I Just Can’t Wait to Be King” *The Tigger King part 7 - The Elephant Graveyard *The Tigger King part 8 - Kings of the Past/“Be Prepared” *The Tigger King part 9 - The Stampede!/Bagheera’s Death/Shere Khan Run Away *The Tigger King part 10 - Prince John Takes Over Pride Rock *The Tigger King part 11 - Meet Gopher and Eeyore *The Tigger King part 12 - Put Your Past Behind You/“Hakuna Matata” *The Tigger King part 13 - Prince John and Rabbit’s Conversation *The Tigger King part 14 - Relax in the Stars/He’s Alive? *The Tigger King part 15 - Tigress Chased Eeyore/The Reunion *The Tigger King part 16 - “Can You Feel the Love Tonight?” *The Tigger King part 17 - Tigger and Tigress's Argument/Friar Tuck’s Wisdom/Tigger’s Destiny *The Tigger King part 18 - Tigger's Return/Gopher and Eeyore’s Distraction *The Tigger King part 19 - Tigger Confronts Prince John/Tigger Finds Out the Truth/The Big Battle *The Tigger King part 20 - Tigger vs. Prince John/Prince John’s Death/A Happy Ending in the Pride Lands *The Tigger King part 21 - End Credits pt. 1 "Busa Simba" *The Tigger King part 22 - End Credits pt. 2 "Can You Feel the Love Tonight? (Elton John version)" Category:TheBeckster1000 Category:Movies Spoofs Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas Category:DeviantART Category:YouTube